Arthur and the Attack of Eclipse the Gray
by SonicXmen94
Summary: After Arthur and the War of Two Worlds. Ten moons later, Arthur and Darkos are back in the Minimoy world. Everything is peaceful, until Seides chop down Selenious, the royal flower. It's up to Arthur, Selenia, and Betameche to seek the magician, Eclipse the Gray, in order to save the royal family from destruction. Formerly Arthur and the Mystery of Eclipse the Grey. Discontinued :(
1. Chapter 1

It's been over a year since M attacked Daisytown. Obviously some people remember it, some don't. However, there is one kid, named Arthur, who dreams about it at least once or twice a week. Not only that, Darkos betrayed his father because he abandoned him. Twice. Darkos was also the one who gave gave George Lucas the idea to make Star Wars by mistake.

" It sure is much more beautiful here than in Necropolis, eh Arthur?" asked Darkos, as him and Arthur were walking down the town, which was almost complete. "Sure is," replied Arthur, "hey look, the McDonald's is finished." Darkos looked at the restaurant. What's a McDonald's?" asked Darkos."It's a new restaurant that just opened up," said Arthur. "What's a restaurant?" Darkos asked. "It's a place where you can go and eat if you don't feel like cooking at home," said Arthur.

"Sorry I'm asking so many questions, I'm just getting used to your world, you know?" Darkos said. "Well don't get too comfortable Darkos, remember, tonight's the tenth moon, so you'll be going home soon," Arthur said. Arthur looked at his watch. "Oh no," Arthur panicked, " it's 6:30, we better get home in time for dinner." Darkos offered to drive, which the car still had the hole in the roof from when Darkos drove the car with Archibald.

* * *

><p>Once Arthur and Darkos arrived at his grandparent's house, Archibald, Arthur's grandfather was waiting for them at the door. " There you guys are," Archie greeted to them. "Sorry we're late grandpa," Arthur apologized, " we lost track of time." Arthur's dad, Armand, walked where Archibald was. "There you are, I was just going to- gah!" Armand jumped. "Gosh you scared me Darkos," he said. "Sorry," Darkos apologized, " the Minimoys will probably react the same." "Mini, mini what?" Armand questioned.<p>

* * *

><p>After dinner, Arthur helped Archibald with the new telescope he bought a few months back, after Maltazard destroyed it when he was shot out of it like a cannon. Daisy, Arthur's grandmother, walked out to check on their progress. "Looking good boys," she said. "Thanks," said Arthur, "doesn't it look just like the old one?" "Yes it does," she replied.<p>

* * *

><p>It was 11:50, only ten minutes until midnight. Arthur couldn't wait to see the king, Betameche, and Darkos being introduced to the First Kingdom. But he was most excited to see his princess, Selenia. Luckily, M was locked up in Arthur's kitchen, and he would make daily visits to mock him. No harm can come between him or Selenia. "Arthur," the chief of the Bogo Matassalia called for him. The Bogo Matassalia have been camping out in the garden since Arthur returned from his first adventure, where he met his new best friend Betameche, and marrying the princess, which he didn't think he could do, since at first she was very ignorant. Memories started to pop up as he was walking to the telescope. "Arthur!" Archibald yelled, snapping him back to reality. "You okay?" Archibald asked. "Oh yeah, I'm fine," Arthur replied.<p>

Arthur stepped in front of the telescope, waiting for Betameche to show up. "Ferryman, wake up you idiot, Arthur's here!" Betameche yelled at the Ferryman. "Betameche, when will you learn to stop waking people up?" questioned the Ferryman, obviously not in a good mood. "You should of been up and ready thirty minutes ago," Betameche retorted. "Guys, can we get to business?" Selenia said in the corner, waiting patiently for her prince to come down.

After entering the telescope, Arthur noticed her forgot the key to unlock the glass that entered into the Minimoy world. "Shoot, I forgot the key," Arthur panicked. "Don't worry," said Betameche, "we recently installed a button that sends you down, no key required!" As Betameche searched for the button to send the hero of the First Kingdom, Darkos was starting to get concerned. "Arthur?" Darkos asked, "do you think that the Minimoys will like me?" "I'm sure they will, but it will take a while for them to get used to you, you know, because you worked with M." "Here it is," Betameche said, finding the button. Seconds later, Arthur was back in his Minimoy form, and Darkos was home. "Welcome back to the land of the Minimoys!" Betameche greeted.

Arthur looked at his new appearance. "Where's Sel-" Arthur started, but he was interrupted when Selenia came out of her corner and hugged him. "Oh I missed you so much," she said, still hugging Arthur. "Selenia, your squishing me!" said Arthur, trying to gasp for air. "Sorry, I just missed you a little too much I guess," Selenia apologized to Arthur. "Hurry guys," Betameche interrupted the happy reunion with Selenia and her Prince Charming, " we have to go and see the king, he's waiting for us. Come on, follow me." Arthur had old memories pop up again, because that was the first thing Betameche said when Arthur first arrived here a few years back.

* * *

><p>Once Arthur, Darkos, Selenia, and Betameche arrived in the main hall, everyone gasped, noticing Darkos. "I knew this would happen," Darkos whispered to Arthur. "Don't worry, we'll explain the whole situation to the king," Arthur said.<p>

Once the king stepped out, he looked at Darkos suspiciously. "What's Darkos doing here?" the king questioned. "Let me explain," said Arthur, "He helped me save my world from M's attack."

"Yes, my daughter explained the whole thing when she and Betameche got back," said the king, "where's M now?"

"He's trapped in a glass in my kitchen," replied Arthur.

"Good," said the king, "he won't be able to escape from that, and with that, let the celebration begin!"

* * *

><p>After the feast, Betameche, Selenia, and Arthur were taking a walk, telling each other what they did when they were apart.<p>

"First of all," started Arthur, I went fishing for the first time with my dad."

"Did you find any Seides in the lake?" asked Selenia.

"No, but I caught a bass."

"What's a bass?" asked Betameche.

"Just a very large fish, and before you ask, fish are creatures in my world who swim and can only breath in water," Arthur replied.

"Hey Arthur," said Selenia, I wanna show you something," said Selenia, and with that, she pulled him somewhere else out of Betameche's sight. "Well I guess I better show Darkos around," Betameche said to himself, as he went to go find Darkos.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, SonicXmen94 back with another chapter for Arthur and the Mystery of Eclipse the Gray, or Arthur 4 for short. I'll try to update everyday, except some weekends I'm with my dad, and I have no computer access there. Here's the second chapter for Arthur 4.**

* * *

><p>Selenia took Arthur outside near the palace where a giant flower sits on the top of a hill.<p>

"Arthur," said Selenia, I'd like to show you, Selenious, the Royal Flower."

"That's right," said Arthur, you told me about it a few years ago and I totally forgot about it."

Selenia mentioned the flower to Arthur at Max's Stunning Rapids Bar the first time he was there, and him and Selenia were dancing. Afterwards, Darkos and the Seides attacked them.

"Here, have a seat," Selenia said as she pulled out a log for Arthur and Selenia to sit on. Selenia then lay her head on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur looked down at her, and he smiled, staring at the beauty of the flower.

* * *

><p>"And here's my bedroom," Betameche explained as he was showing Darkos around the palace. "There's my bed, the mantle, and my desk," Beta explained some more.<p>

"Wow," said Darkos in awe, "neat room."

"Thanks," Betameche said.

"What's this?" asked Darkos, staring at a pretty thick book.

"Oh that's my copy of 'The Big Book', every Minimoy here is required to have a copy," Beta answered.

"Will I have to get one?" asked Darkos.

"If you're going to stay here, then yes, you'll have to get one.," Betameche answered, "any way, let my show you the kitchen, it's huge!"

* * *

><p>Back near Selenious, Arthur was enjoying the moment he was having with his wife. Her head on his shoulder, and his arm around her. He was still staring at the magnificent flower above him.<p>

"Selenia, when did this flower start to bloom?" asked Arthur.

"It's been around for over ten generations," Selenia replied.

"Dang," said Arthur.

A few minutes later, the two lover's moment was interrupted when they heard a chainsaw going off, and Selenious slowly tipping over.

* * *

><p>Betameche lead Darkos to the kitchen of the First Kingdom. "And here we are, the wonderful, Minimoy kitchen. Copyright however many years this kitchen has been around, Hehehe," Betameche laughed.<p>

"Wow," said Darkos, this kitchen is huge."

"Yeah, whoever built this place generations ago, pretty much had a good idea on how this kitchen was going to look like."

Betameche kept on showing Darkos around the kingdom, until they ran into Max, owner of Max's Stunning Rapids Bar.

"What's up cuz?" Max asked.

"Nothing much," replied Betameche, "what are you doing here?"

"I was just coming to see the returning hero," Max replied, "hey Darkos, heard you helped stop M, why don't you stop by my bar in case you want to help around."

Darkos thought for a minute.

"Sure, why not, it gets me something to do," said Darkos.

"Great!" said Max in excitement, "see you around cuz."

"By Max," said Betameche.

* * *

><p>Back near Selenious, Arthur and Selenia jumped in fear, seeing that Selenious fell down to the ground.<p>

"I can't believe this," said Selenia close to tears, "this has been here for generations and now it's gone."

She couldn't take it anymore, she ran to Arthur, hugged him, and sobbed on his chest.

"Selenia, it's okay," cooed Arthur, "we'll stop the person who chopped down the flower."

Selenia lifted her head to look at Arthur.

"Your right," she finally said, "come on, let's get him. Or her."

Arthur and Selenia snuck around the flower to see who was responsible, and it was a strange, dark looking creature, ordering a Seide.

"Move this flower out and into the river," the mysterious creature said in a deep, gruff voice.

The creature was wearing a dark gray cloak, with holes all over his body, just like M, but he looked more like a shrunk patchamulet than a Minimoy. Then he turned around.

"Who's there?!" he shouted, like he knew Arthur and Selenia were there. "SHOW YOURSELVES!"

"Run," Arthur mouthed at Selenia, and they took off.

Before they could make it back to the gate, Arthur heard a scream.

"Arthur!"

That someone turned out to be Selenia, struggling to break free from some person's grasp.

"Selenia!" Arthur shouted to his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will Arthur be able to save Selenia? Who is this person who took Selenia anyway? Will Luc Besson ever make a fourth installment into the Arthur series? Us fans are probably praying, but it will never happen, because the War of Two Worlds was the final movie. Sadly. We just have to make our own sequels in FanFiction form. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I go by the original title for the movie, Arthur and the Minimoys, not Invisibles. I hate that. I don't understand why Weinstein thought it was a GREAT idea to change the title. Anyway, let's see what happens to Selenia. And sorry for the wait. **

* * *

><p>Arthur ran through what he thought was an endless hallway to find Selenia. He couldn't find her.<p>

"Selenia!" Arthur yelled.

No answer.

"SELENIA!" Arthur yelled louder.

Still no answer.

Arthur ran a little bit more to find Selenia. After a few minutes, he gave in. He was nearly out of breath. Gasping for air, he sat down.

"Oh, not again. NOT AGAIN!" Arthur shouted in anger. He kicked the wall, only to find out that it wasn't a wall. He screamed in pain.

"Owww!" he shouted. Then he realized that he hit his car. The same car he got for his tenth birthday, and that he used it to escape from the water that was going to drown the Minimoys. He remembered that is was the first time he took a girl into a car.

"Perfect," he said, as he put a stick to hold it as he wound it up.

"Let's go," he said to himself as he removed the stick and the car took off.

* * *

><p>"Where's Arthur and Selenia?" asked Betameche in worry, "they've should of been back by now."<p>

"Be patient my boy, they'll be back soon," Miro said to Betameche.

"I don't know," said Betameche, "it's been an hour."

Miro thought for a second. "I think you're right," he finally said, "we better go find them."

"Don't you go anywhere," said Betameche, "I'll take Darkos."

"That's fine," said Miro, agreeing with Betameche, "I'll go find him for you."

* * *

><p>After a few miles, the car finally came to a stop.<p>

"Here we go," Arthur said to himself.

Arthur ran for what felt like hours, trying to find his wife. He finally found where the mysterious person took Selenia. Arthur ran against a corner, trying not to be seen, which was a success.

"Selenia," Arthur whispered out to his wife.

"Arthur!," Selenia quietly screamed, "over here!"

Arthur ran to Selenia as fast and quietly as possible.

"Don't worry," said Arthur, "I'll get you out of here."

"Arthur, the door is locked," said Selenia.

Arthur looked around for a key. He spotted one latched onto the belt of a sleeping Seide.

"Typical," Arthur said to himself.

Arthur tip toed over to the sleeping Seide, and reached for it. He grabbed it.

"Yes!" he said to himself.

He ran to the lock to free his wife, which was a success. Selenia ran and hugged Arthur tightly.

"Thanks," she said to him.

"Don't thank me yet," said Arthur.

Arthur and Selenia ran to the exit, but a Seide caught them.

"Where do you think you're going?" he shouted at them.

* * *

><p>Betameche ran to find Darkos, who was at the Stunning Rapids Bar filling out an application to work there.<p>

"There you are," Betameche said, panting, "Arthur and Selenia haven't showed up for an hour, and I think we need to go and find them."

"It's fine Beta, I'm sure they're still having their alone time," Darkos said to him.

"I'm not sure, I'm worried for my sister and best friend, y'know?"

"Alright, alright," Darkos finally said, "I'll come with you, Max, I'll be right back."

And with that, Betameche and Darkos first looked for them at Selenious, because Beta knew that his sister wanted to show him that flower when he came back the first time, but since M grew to human size, she didn't have time to show him.

Once they arrived, Betameche was in shock, to see that the royal flower was laying on the ground.

"No way," he said, "this can't be true."

He looked around, only to see that Arthur nor Selenia were here.

"Maybe the Seides took him," Darkos suggested.

"Maybe," Betameche said, "but all the Seides were wiped out after Maltazard attacked."

Darkos and Betameche agreed to go to Necropolis, where they went to search for their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this story. I was so busy working on my Frozen story, I almost forgot about it. I need reviews on this one guys. I know the Arthur series is not that popular, but I would appreciate it if you left a review. I only have one reviewer, which is MFMEspina, which I thank you for reviewing. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Arthur and Selenia were standing in one place, where the Seide had stopped them from escaping. He was questioning them, like how they escaped, and why they're there. The Minimoy couple just stood there, not saying anything.<p>

"I will ask you again," the Seide hissed, "why are you out of your cells?"

Again, silence. "That's it."

The Seide was about to swing his blade at the huddled couple, until he froze in place. He collapsed onto the floor, blood spreading all over the place. Betameche was waving to them on the other side of the room. "Hey guys!"

"Betameche!," both Arthur and Selenia said together.

"Boy are we glad to see you," Selenia said to her little brother, "oh, and you brought Darkos with you."

"Selenia, bad news," Beta said, panicking. " Selenious was chopped to the ground, what are we going to do?"

"I know about the flower," Selenia answered, "but I'm not sure what we're going to do about it."

"But the family will die with the flower gone!"

"What?!" Arthur asked in shock.

"Oh no," Selenia said, getting onto her knees. "Father."

"Selenia," Arthur said, "tell me what's going on."

"Okay," she said, "when the royal flower gets removed from it's spot, it loses it's power, and so does the royal family."

"So that means you, the king, and Betameche will die?"

Selenia nodded, with a disappointed look on her face. Betameche was pacing all over the place, trying to figure out what to do.

"Wait," Betameche said, "I've heard stories about an old magician, named Eclipse, who can produce a potion that can solve this problem."

"What do you mean?" Selenia asked.

"If he can make the potion work, then it will bring life back to Selenious."

Arthur and Selenia just looked at him for a minute, and then at each other, confused.

"I think he's right," Selenia said, "I remember reading in the Book, Selenious is the flower that gives life and power to the royal family."

"We best get going then," Arthur said. Betameche stopped him. "Wait Arthur."

Arthur turned around, confused. "What's wrong?"

"I've heard that Eclipse is not a reasonable as he looks," Betameche said, "let's just say if you ask him for a favor continuously, he will execute you. It's happened before."

"We're gonna need the Sword of Power," Arthur said.

"No," Betameche said quickly. "He's so powerful, that even the Sword of Power won't work. He's even more powerful than Maltazard."

"I'm going," Selenia exclaimed, "I'm not gonna sit here waiting to die while there's still hope. You're coming too Arthur." He nodded. Betameche looked up. "Wait I'm coming too!"

"No Beta," Selenia said, "I need to do this for our family."

"But I'm family too!" Betameche retorted. He did have a point. Beta was Selenia's brother. If she wasn't successful and Betameche dies, she wouldn't know what to do without him.

"Okay fine," Selenia finally said. Betameche's face gleamed with joy. He loved going on adventures with his best friend and sister, even if she was a little bit of a snot sometimes.

"We'll leave in the morning," Selenia said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry the chapter was short. I wanted to get this chapter to all you Minimoy fans out there. I heard there was an Arthur ride opening up in EuropaPark somewhere in France. See you all soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for lack of updates, I've been busy. Shout out to MFMEspina for giving this story positive reviews for this story. Also first fav and follow. Thanks, and I will make a solo Betameche story soon. Mainly because he's my favorite character in the movies.**

* * *

><p>Morning had finally risen. Selenia was the first to get up, waking Arthur and Betameche. Arthur was staying in Betameche's room, since he didn't have one. "Get up guys," Selenia said, pushing them both off the bed. "We have a long journey ahead of us today." Arthur remembered the first time she said that during their first adventure.<p>

The trio got ready to set off for their adventure that awaits them. Selenia tried to pull out the Sword of Power, but as usual, no use. So it was up to Arthur to pull out the sword himself, and of course, he pulled it out, surprising the king.

"I'm telling you Miro," he said, "I'll never get used to that."

"Me neither my king," Miro responded.

Betameche just stared at Arthur in awe, while Selenia let out a huff in jealousy. Everyone in the village was cheering for their hero. The three heroes set off for their adventure, prepared for any kind of danger that could hit them.

* * *

><p>In a deep, dark lair right next to Necropolis, lies a hooded figure drinking a fresh cup of bug juice, and not the kind of bug juice we drink today. A Seide marched in with his report.<p>

"My Lord," said the Seide," two prisoners escaped from their prison cells, and are headed home. The figure was furious. "How did they escape?!" he asked in severe anger.

"Apparently some little Minimoy killed the guard, and escaped with them." The anger in the dark character faded slowly.

"Oh well," said the mysterious character, "they're probably already home anyw-"

He paused, realizing that he said the magic word.

"Did you say MINIMOY?!"

"Yes sir, three of them," said the Seide in worry, "and Maltazard's son, Darkos, was with them as well."

"I thought I would never have to worry about those pesky Minimoys ever again!" the shady figure said, "I want them executed by dawn, you here?!"

"Y-yes Lord Eclipse," said the shaking Seide. "I will send two search parties for them."

"Very good," said Eclipse, "you are dismissed."

The poor old Seide ran out of the room, and set up some search parties to destroy Arthur, Selenia, and Betameche. Eclipse looked into the distance. "Well, King Matradoy. Looks like you managed to get Maltazard's son into play, huh?" he laughed. "We'll see how this ends.

* * *

><p>The trio of heroes were walking to their destination. Betameche with his three hundred function pocket knife 2.0, as he called it, and a map. He was showing Arthur the new functions that were put on the upgraded knife.<p>

"So here's the new flowers that were installed, this time they have knifes!" Beta explained, "and all our enemies will never see it coming. The new buttons are numbered, and have the names of the functions in there, so now I won't have to play needle in a haystack when using this!"

"That's pretty cool!" said Arthur, very surprised with Beta's new weapon, "anything related to cars or trains?"

"Oh yes!" Beta said, "ever since you drove your car while escaping the flood, I've been begging the designers to put in some sort of vehicle in it! Watch this."

Beta released a little tiny car, which sped up and hit Selenia, knocking her down. "Ouch! Beta!"

"Sorry sis," Beta apologized. Arthur ran and helped his wife up, and she brushed herself off. Arthur was still impressed. The trio finally made it to the acorn lift that carried them across one of the seven kingdoms and Necropolis. The group was headed to Necropolis, because they thought that that was where the magician was hiding. Selenia knocked on the glass window. "Anybody home?"

The engineer appeared through the window, recognizing the trio of Minimoys.

"Oh no, it's you guys again," he whined. "What do you want this time."

"We just want a trip to Necropolis, that's all," Selenia cried, "you don't have to be so rude."

"Says the one who threatened me last time," the engineer whispered.

"What was that?" Selenia shot back.

"Nothing, nothing."

"That's what I thought."

The engineer kindly (yeah right) boarded our heroes in an acorn, which is what they use to travel. Everyone got buckled up, and ready for take off.

"And we're off!" shout the engineer.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, chapter five FINALLY! I hope you guys enjoyed that. I was just thinking, I should write my own book about the Minimoy history. That would be cool wouldn't it? Check out my Frozen story as well if you get the chance. Review please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait. I just watched the uncut version of Arthur and the Minimoys, so I decided to right the next chapter in the story. Yes, the version where Arthur and Selenia kiss, and more mature content. Like when Arthur steals Selenia's lace on her corset to use as a rope to get safely from the waterfall during the river scene, and what's funny, is Betameche said he didn't have a rope in his pocket knife, but he used one later on to get down a hole to Necropolis. Anyway, enjoy! Let me know in my PM if you want more Arthur stories.**

* * *

><p>The acorn took off into the distance, with Arthur, Selenia, and Betameche strapped inside. Arthur prayed that a bee wasn't going to bump into them like last time, plus Arthur is allergic to bees. Beta got out is pets, in which he named them Romeo and Juliet (yes, very original I know). "You can hold them if you want Arthur," Betameche said. Arthur held one of his pets. Arthur nor Betameche really knew what they were, but they were calm, which was not normal for these creatures according to Betameche. Selenia looked out the little crack of the acorn, they were about to hit the ground.<p>

"Hang on tight guys!" she shouted, "were landing!"

Our heroes landed on the ground with a loud thud, and even with the seatbelts, they all still fell out of their seats. That happened the last time they all took a ride on the acorn when the bee smashed them in the door. Selenia guessed that the seatbelts weren't stable enough. After they hit the ground, everyone was able to get out of the acorn, instead of using the sword to cut it in half. Arthur helped Selenia get out of the acorn. They all headed down to a nearby flower that they could sleep in.

"Beta, I need your knife," Selenia said.

"I got you sis," he said, "luckily, I know what button to pre- WHOA!"

Beta hit the button which shot out a giant horn that nearly hit Selenia in the head, but she was able to dodge it in time.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically, "you know what button to press, do you?"

"I wasn't looking?," Betameche lied.

"Whatever."

They all climbed into the flower. Betameche instantly fell asleep, and Selenia sat up in her spot, she looked upset. Arthur came to her.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm scared," Selenia said, tears in her eyes.

"What?!" Arthur asked in surprise, "you, Princess Selenia, scared?"

Selenia just glared at him. "I'm scared because, what if Eclipse doesn't heal us?" Selenia asked, lying her head on Arthur's shoulder.

"We'll have to convince him," answered Arthur, "but in the meantime, we'll have to pray to the goddess of the forest to let him heal you."

Selenia nodded, and she fell asleep in Arthur's arms.

* * *

><p>Back deep into Necropolis, Eclipse lies in his chambers, where he sits there, mocking someone who has been captured. He wore a blue robe, and had scratches all over his face.<p>

"You really are a fool," laughed Eclipse, "you thought you could stop me just like THAT!"

"Well," said the beat up figure, "your numbers were incredibly large."

"Coming from the most powerful magician in the Seven Kingdoms!"

"I'm a way more skilled magician than you, Eclipse!"

"Not much longer," Eclipse sneered, "once those pesky, stupid Minimoys die, I'll get their powers, making me more stronger than YOU!"

"You're nothing but a monster!"

"Shut up, Merlin," Eclipse snapped, "and go to sleep."

"MAKE ME!"

Eclipse just got up, and slapped Merlin in the face.

"You disgust me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know, but there was nothing really to plot here. Did you catch why I used Merlin. Well, in the time of King Arthur, the wizard's name was Merlin, and since Arthur is the hero who pulled out the sword, I thought that there should be a magician that's named Merlin. See ya soon.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I am MORE than sorry for not updating this story. I don't really focus too much on the stories that aren't as popular. This will be a short chapter, just so I can throw this out to all you Minimoy fans out there. I know there are still fans.**

* * *

><p>Morning arose. Selenia was the first to get up. "Time to get up boys," she said, kicking Betameche, which only made him flinch. Selenia turned around, only to see that they were still not up. "Come on guys," she said. They still didn't budge. "Okay this calls for a change of tactic."<p>

Selenia picked up her two sleeping comrads, and threw them out of the flower. They both winced in pain. "Ow," they groaned. "Make that for the last 302 years," said Betameche, limping. Arthur agreed with him. It's not the first time they've been woken up like that.

After thirty minutes of walking, Betameche gave in, and sat on the ground. Selenia turned to him, "what are you doing?" Beta then looked up at her. "I'm exhausted, okay!" he yelled. Selenia rolled her eyes. _What a wimp, _she thought, and kept on walking, and Betameche followed suit. _Maybe he's right, _Selenia thought, _it is time to rest._ Arthur walked up to his stressed out wife . "How much farther?" he asked.

"About three more days," Selenia answered, "and we have a week before the powers take effect."

"I also need to get back to my world within that time," said Arthur, "how are we going to do all this and get me home in time?"

"Well, looks like you'll be staying for a full ten moons then," Selenia snapped, and she sat down on the ground, and shed a few tears. Arthur just looked down at the ground, also sitting. Selenia realized what she'd done, and went over to Arthur. "Arthur?"

Arthur looked up from the ground, and Selenia kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," she apologized, "I'm just so stressed out, with all the stuff happening, and-"

Arthur interrupted Selenia with a kiss on the lips. "It's okay," Arthur finally spoke, "I know how hard it is. It's obviously not as bad as getting stressed over school work, believe me." Selenia giggled at him.

They rested for a few minutes. Selenia was getting slightly annoyed over Betameche fiddling with his knife. They continued on their journey shortly after. They figured they can make it to the Second Kingdom by dusk. They continued walking, until it was time to get some rest. They all decided to sleep near a river, where there was a flower for them to put their heads on. They all fell asleep at once, dreaming peaceful dreams.

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up to the sound of footsteps. And chainsaws. <em>Wait, CHAINSAWS?! <em>Arthur thought, panicking. Arthur went to wake up Selenia and Betameche, only to see that they weren't there. Arthur peaked out of the flower, only to see a shadowy figure chopping down the flower. _Maltazard? _Arthur thought. _No, it can't be, he can't escape out of my kitchen and make it out all the way here in one night._ The dark creature spotted Arthur, and he jumped out of the flower, making a run for it.

"Get him!" shouted the mysterious creature. A small army of Seides ran after Arthur, trying to catch him, but being the stupid Seides they are, they all fell on top of each other.

Arthur kept on running, until he noticed that he wasn't being chased anymore, so he stopped to look. The Seides that were chasing after him, were all clustered together. "I've got to save them," Arthur said to himself, and ran off in the direction to Necropolis.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was short, but I needed to put a chapter in to make up nearly two months worth of not updating this story. I'll revise this and make it longer in the future. It may be awhile before the next chapter though. See you soon.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Man. It's been three months since this story's been updated. I've seen the reviews, and some of you say you are Minimoy fans. Yay I'm not alone! Sorry for the wait, but I just watched all three Arthur movies last night, so why not. Enjoy you Minimoy fans!**

* * *

><p>Darkos sat in Betameche's room, where he was thinking nonstop about his friends. Once he heard the news about Selenious, he has grown very concerned about the family.<p>

"I just made new friends with them," he thought aloud, "I can't lose them yet." Tears started to form in his eyes. Miro happened to walk in. He noticed Darkos all alone, and sat down next to him. "What's the matter my friend?" Miro asked.

"Nothing," Darkos said.

"There's gotta be something wrong," Miro said, "you look upset."

"I said there's nothing wrong!" Darkos snapped. He realized what he said. "Sorry I snapped," he said.

"It's alright," Miro said. Darkos was ready to talk. "I'm upset that my new friends are in great danger."

"They'll make it I'm sure," Miro said, patting Darko's shoulder. "They've survived even the most dangerous encounters. Heck, they've survived your father's attack in Arthur's world, am I correct?" Darkos nodded. "You're right, but I was told Eclipse is even more powerful than my father."

"True," Miro agreed, "but don't lose faith. They'll make it."

_Miro's right_, Darkos thought. _I can't just sit here and weep like a willow. I have to help them. _Darkos got up from his seat, and walked to find his friends.

"Where do you think you're going?" Miro asked.

"To find them," Darkos replied, "they'll need someone big and strong to help them."

"What?! No, it's too dangerous," Miro said.

"Hey, I survived my dad's attack, right?" Darkos said with a smirk on his face, and left the room. Miro just stared. "Oh, I just hope he'll be safe," he said to himself.

* * *

><p>Beta was the first to wake up. He groaned as he did so. "Ow, my neck," Betameche complained as he grabbed his neck. He went to shake Selenia so she can get up. "Selenia, get up!" Beta shouted, but not too loud. Selenia also groaned in pain as she sat up. "What happened?" she asked.<p>

"I think we got captured," Betameche replied.

"What makes you think that?" Selenia asked.

"Uh, because we're currently enclosed in a cage!" Betameche said, panicking. This got Selenia's attention. She stood up, and walked in front of the bars. "No," the said, breathing heavily.

"Are we in Necropolis?" Betameche asked.

"No," Selenia said, calming down a bit, "it's too small to be Necropolis." Selenia then saw a sign that read, _Welcome to Mortonville_.

"Mortonville?" Selenia questioned, "never heard of it."

"Neither have I," Beta said. "Maybe it's a friendly town."

"No, it can't be," Selenia said, "or else we wouldn't be locked up in here."

"Good point," Betameche said, growing a little more concerned. "Selenia, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," Selenia snapped a bit. Beta kept his mouth shut for a while. Then, what looked the Seide commander, came up to them. Selenia could tell he was the commander because of the detailed silver markings on his helmet and shoulder armor. "Well, well," the Seide said, "if it isn't Princess Selenia and her annoying brother, Betameche."

"That's _Prince _Betameche to you, helmet head!" Beta snapped. "Why you little-" the Seide started but was interrupted by an uproar in the room. "That's enough!" This made the royal siblings jump. The figure came up to them.

"Is it Eclipse?" Betameche asked, worry in his voice. The figure approached them. It wasn't Eclipse, but he looked like him, only with less dark robes and a more scarred face. "Well hello there," he smirked. "You're probably wondering who I am, correct?" Beta was hiding behind Selenia, while she was giving the man a glare. "Yes, we'd like to know," Selenia finally said.

"My name is JaKoby," said JaKoby.

"That's right," Selenia said, "my father told me stories about you. Like how you invaded the Fifth Kingdom and destroyed a quarter of their population."

"Bravo," JaKoby said, "you must be a smart kid. What you don't know, is I've joined the wizard, Eclipse the Grey, to destroy all seven Kingdoms."

"What?!" both Selenia and Betameche shouted in unison.

"But," Selenia stammered, "he's supposed to help us bring the royal flower back, not destroy it!"

"Wait," Betameche interrupted, "Eclipse was the one who destroyed Selenious."

"Well done," JaKoby congragulated. "It's about time you figured that out." Selenia and Betameche gasped. "No," Selenia whispered in disbelief, "that's not true. It can't be true."

"Now, if you excuse me," JaKoby said, "I have to get the ropes ready." Betameche looked up. "What ropes?"

"Oh," JaKoby started, "we're just gonna hang you guys upside down until a flame burns the rope down, and you fall to your death. Nothing more." The prisoners gasped. "What?!" they both said in unison.

* * *

><p>Arthur was only nearing the Second Kingdom since he ran to find his friends. Little did he know, Mortonville was only the next city over. "Man," Arthur said, "where are they?"<p>

"Arthur!" came a shout. Arthur turned around. It was Darkos.

"Darkos!" Arthur shouted, "how'd you get here so fast?"

"I," Darkos said, trying to catch his breath, "ran here to see if you guys were okay."

"I'm fine," Arthur said, "but Selenia and Betameche aren't. They've been taken away." Darkos looked up at Arthur. "By who?"

"I don't know," Arthur answered, "but I'm about to find out."

"Can I come along?" Darkos asked.

"Of course," Arthur said. "I'm gonna need all the help I can get." At that, Arthur and Darkos both set off to find their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Let's all hope Arthur and Darkos make it to Beta and Selenia. See you soon.<strong>


	9. Discontined

**I'm sorry to say, that Arthur and the Attack of Eclipse the Grey is now DISCONTINUED. I mentioned it on my profile, and I'm gonna mention it here. I'm sorry for everyone who liked and reviewed my story, but I just don't feel the need to continue this story anymore. The Arthur series is not that popular, and it's not getting the attention I think it deserves. Again, I'm sorry about this. Thanks to all my reviewers and followers of the story.**


End file.
